


Saving Her

by Stardust16



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: The entire ride was filled with silence, with the exception of the noises the EMTs were making, as the vehicle was driven on the road. Minutes seemed like hours and in that time, it felt like the world was slowing down. Like time was running out. And for once, I didn't know what to do. Markle, Rucas. Rated T for blood. Set in late season two or mid season three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, please note that Dr. Jefferson Clark is an original character of mine. I don't own Girl Meets World or the characters. All credits go to Michael Jacobs. Thanks, and enjoy.

I wasn't sure how it happened.

One minute I was crossing the street and then the next, I was being thrown off the road.

You're probably confused though, right?

Okay, I'll explain.

* * *

 I was heading over Riley's place at the time to help her get ready for her date with Lucas (no, I don't like him anymore. Got over that a long time ago). She had no idea what to wear, he was picking her up in less than two hours and she desperately needed my help, since her dad was out at a conference and her mom had to work overtime at the bakery.

Which also meant that no one would be there to take care of Auggie.

So, that kinda fell on my shoulders.

I didn't mind though. I've only hung out with Auggie a few times because he's always had somebody with him. But hey, maybe we could finally bond.

Something to look forward to, right?

I crossed the street that lead away from my apartment and pressed the traffic button. It took a few minutes, but soon enough the creepy white walking-signal thing lit up and I began to cross the street with my earbuds in, I mouthed the words of the street countdown.

As I began to make my way through the middle section though, I felt my feet move without my guidance and soon enough I was falling backwards on to the ice-covered road. A dark crimson colour was now seeping through the knee section of my jeans and as I looked up, I saw I only had fifteen seconds before I joined the dead school of Chelsea fish in the cemetery.

As the countdown continued going, I tried to figure out what to do. I was shorter than most people, so there was no way I could get any of the cars' attention. There was no way they were going to see me in time.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

I held back my sobs and choked back my tears.

Really? This was how I was gonna go?

_Two._

Well, it's been a nice life. Especially with Riley, Lucas, Farkle and—

_One._

As the cars started up their engines again, I braced myself for the impact. But it never came. Instead, I heard my name being called and felt my body sail through the air before being thrown against something rough. A wall, perhaps?

Quietly, I opened my eyes and found myself at a strangers feet.

Well... this was awkward.

"Sorry," I muttered as I stood up and quickly gathered myself.

As I raced toward the crosswalk—the same one I was on just a few minutes ago—I noticed the cars were shut off and a crowd of people slowly gathering around something.

Or...

_Someone._

As I pushed my way through the crowd, I gasped and didn't even try to hold back my sobs.

There, in the center of everything, was Farkle...

And he _wasn't_ moving.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, as I raced toward him as fast as I could. Quickly, I pulled his limp body into mine and as I wrapped my arms around him, I desperately listened for a heartbeat.

I didn't even try to hide my emotions when I realized he had one.

It was slow and unsteady, but it was there. Faint and weak too, but it was there.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" I yelled into the crowd. As I shifted him in my arms, Farkle groaned, but didn't wake up. He was out cold. "And hurry!" I added.

While waiting for the ambulance, I decided to took the time to study his injuries.

He had a deep gash on the side of his head, which was partly disguised by his hair, so some of his hair now looked like this ugly shade of brownish-red-black. Cuts took over his face as well as the glass that was cracked from the car that he hit. His arm was also bent at this odd angle and near his calf, I could see a dark crimson colour seeping out from his dark blue jeans.

I tried my best to stop the blood before he lost too much, but I didn't have any materials with me and forgot most of my girl guide training from when I was younger, so I had to make do with what I had.

Thinking quickly, I quietly thanked myself for grabbing a scarf before I went out and quickly tied it around his calf. After that, I took off my jacket and tried to make it into a makeshift sling, which didn't work as well as I hoped, but it still worked.

Within minutes, the ambulance came and as they carried him inside on a stretcher, I hopped in the large truck with them, using my right hand to hold Farkle's while I used my other to keep hold of his stuff. The entire ride was filled with silence, with the exception of the noises the EMTs were making, as the vehicle was driven on the road. Minutes seemed like hours and in that time, it felt like the world was slowing down. Like time was running out.

As we came to a screeching stop, I jumped out of the car and instantly took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs. My brain was now filled with worrisome thoughts and I only snapped out of my trance when I felt my phone vibrate.

_Sunshine: Maya, where r u?!_

I quickly texted her back.

_Peaches: Sorry honey, can't make it. Long story short, your date's cancelled and u better get down to the hospital asap._

After that, I didn't get a response. I assumed she was getting ready to make her way down here and I could only assume Lucas was doing the same.

* * *

 "Maya..." I heard, "Maya, wake up."

As the sound of someone's voice filled my ears, I opened my eyes, only to see Mr. Matthews in front of me. He was knelt down on one knee and had a look of concern on his face. I caught a glimpse of brown hair out from the corner of my eye and assumed Riley was beside me, with Lucas sitting on the other side of her.

"Maya," He asked slowly, "What happened? I came as soon as I was called."

As I remembered what happened, I tried to blink back my tears, to no avail. "I-It's Farkle," I cried, breaking down right then and there, "H-He saved my life, Matthews. He saved my life and now we're probably going to lose him 'cause of me!"

"Maya, calm down," My history teacher and father figure assured me. I bet he never thought he would have to say those words to me. "Just...calm down, okay? Calm down, take a minute, breath and tell me what happened."

I started to take deep breaths and before I knew it, the tears slowed down. After that, I took the time to explain to Mr. Matthews what happened, to when Riley texted me, to when we arrived at the hospital. I watched his expression change from curious, to shocked and to concerned as I retold the entire story. When I was done, he wrapped me in a hug and I nearly broke down again.

As he tried to assure me, I blocked out his voice and thought of the negatives. Like...like what if he doesn't make it? What if he hates me? What if he blames me? What if he never talks to me again?

I couldn't help it. Focusing on the negatives was a habit of mine that I had yet to break.

"M-Matthews," I muttered, "H-He'll be okay, right? He's gonna survive this, right? He has to be okay. If he's not okay then—"

"Maya!" Matthews spoke, "He's gonna be okay, alright? There's no need to worry and I'm almost positive Farkle won't be mad at you. In fact, he'll probably be mad at himself for not thinking logically."

And then as if on cue, a doctor came out holding a clipboard. "Farkle Minkus?" He called out as he looked at the three of us and Mr. Matthews, making direct eye contact with us as he did so.

"See?" Matthews whispered, "I'll prove it."

"Yes," He had then said as he walked up to the doctor, "That's who we're here for."

"And you're his legal guardian?" The doctor raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Mr. Matthews.

"I should be listed as one of his emergency contacts, underneath Jennifer Minkus and above my wife, Topanga Matthews."

"Wait," the doctor paused, trying to stifle his laughs, "Your full name is...Cornelius Matthews?"

"Yes," Cory said, not really having time for this, "And you're name is...?"

"Jefferson Clark."

Cory tried to think of something witty to say, but failed in the end. He had to admit, that was a really cool name. "Don't tell me you have a brother named Thomas now too..."

The doctor shrugged. "Actually, I do."

"Oh," was all Cory could say. "Well," he replied, "I like your name."

"Thank you," the doctor stated, "I like my name too."

"Hey guys?" I interrupted with no emotion held in my tone, "Maybe you could chat sometime when Farkle's life _isn't_ on the line?!"

"Oh, of course," the doctor agreed. Cory looked a bit disappointed, but said nothing. "Alright," Dr. Clark continued as he flipped through his clipboard, "Farkle, Farkle, Farkle... Oh, here he is! Alright, so he has a broken arm, a minor concussion, some damage to his left leg and three broken ribs. He also suffered some damage internally, but we've managed to repair that, no problem."

"Is he awake?" I asked slowly, my voice cracking slightly.

I watched as Dr. Clark shifted his weight in each foot. "Well, you see..." He said nervously. He'd been a doctor for a few years now, but he always hated giving out bad news. "We don't know when or if he'll wake up. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, or possibly even years..."

"What's the percentage of the chance he'll wake up?" Mr. Matthews asked. He'd just gotten out from a conference with a cranky teacher and he did not want to deliver this kind of news to one of his childhood friends. What was he supposed to say?! "Hey Minkus, your son's in the hospital and he may never wake up. Nice to see you too!"

"Um...about thirty-eight percent?" Clark answered uncertainly. I watched as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and glanced at his watch, probably counting the number of minutes until his shift over.

 _'Wow,'_ I thought, _'He must really hate his job.'_

"Could we go see him?" I questioned.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, Maya," Matthews spoke up, "We should let him rest now and then you can always come back tomorrow or so."

"But—"

"And it's late," Dr. Clark concurred, "Visiting hours are almost over. It's better for you to come back tomorrow when you have more time."

"And it's not like he's gonna die overnight," Lucas added, laughing.

I immediately glared at him, trying to make the best death stare I could. "Shut up, Huckleberry," I growled, "You're. Not. Helping."

I had then looked up into Dr. Clark's eyes once more before signing.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 I slowly walked into the hospital for the first time later that week. I would've come sooner, but I took it upon myself to do Farkle's homework for him... even if I did get all of the questions completely wrong.

"Hey Maya," Dr. Clark said as he came out from behind a corner and greeted me, "Here to see Farkle?"

"Yep," I say, nodding. "Do you know what room he's in?"

"I should..." Clark replied as he flipped through his clipboard, "Uh... Oh, here it is! Room 343. Just make sure to be quiet though when you step on to the floor, so you don't disturb the patients." He then laughed before continuing. "You know what they say; somebody's floor is somebody else's ceiling."

"Uh, sure," I agree, plastering a fake smile on my face, "...thanks." I had then began to walk away before he spoke once more.

"Oh, and I'll come up to check on Farkle in a minute. Right now I have another patient to attend to."

"Got it," I muttered, nodding and smiling once more. Then, as he left, I did too and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

When I stepped off the elevator, the floor was oddly quiet. I mean, I didn't expect it to have boom box music blaring, but it felt kinda weird. I mean, wouldn't you have the same feeling when you're in a dead silent hospital?

As I stepped off, I took a look around the hallway. The floor was made out of light brown wood and the walls were painted a soft green, decorated with multiple pictures here and there. There was only a little area where you could sit, read magazines and get water or coffee. It was kind of like a miniature waiting room, if you thought about it.

After taking everything in, I headed down the hallway, scanning each of the numbers on the wall.

_Room 341._

_Room 342._

I smiled as I came to a stop. "There it is," I mumbled under my breath, " _Room 343_." Looking around, I knocked as quietly as I could before stepping into the room, since I didn't get a response.

And then, as I stepped inside, I studied everything closely.

But I studied him the most.

Some of the cuts on his face were faded by now, but others were still clearly there. Not only that, but his arm was in a sling and his left leg was bandaged. How his leg was damaged that bad from saving my life, I didn't know. But I definitely didn't want to find out.

"Farkle?" I called slowly, before realizing he was still sleeping.

Or rather, still unconscious.

And then, I remembered my conversation with Dr. Clark and his words.

_"Is he awake?" I asked slowly, my voice cracking slightly._

_"Well, you see," He said nervously, "We don't know when or if he'll wake up. It could be hours, days, weeks, months or possibly even years..."_

I nearly broke down down crying as I collapsed in one of those spinny-wheely chairs nearby.

"I'm so sorry, Farkle," I cried, no longer being able to hold back my tears, "I'm so sorry for all of this. If I wasn't—If I just wasn't so short and clumsy, none of this would've happened. I could've gotten my mom or Shawn to drive me to Riley's, or I could've even taken the subway, but I didn't. I didn't do what I should've done and as a result, you've got hurt. You're super important to me, you don't deserve this and I wish I could just take back this entire thing because then, none of this would've happened. Not to you, at least."

And then, I cried. I continued crying for as long as I could, until there were no more tears left. Until, I heard a voice.

"Maya, don't—don't say that."

I instantly looked up and was met with a pair of soft blue eye that matched my own. "Farkle," I whispered, "O-Oh my gosh... I-I—I, um, wasn't crying."

"Then how come your eyes look red?"

I shrugged, smiling a fake smile. "Allergies?" I suggested rhetorically.

He rolled his eyes before quickly shifting his position and wincing. "Come on, Maya," He replied, "We both know you don't have any allergies."

"Allergies could easily develop at any age, for anything. You're allergic to peanut butter—"

"—and nuts. But that's not my point. I know you were crying, if you would just tell me why. You never cry, so I want to know why you were crying now."

At that moment, I finally gave up. "Because," I muttered, "I was afraid you weren't going to make it. It's my fault you're in this position in the first place and the doctors said there was only a thirty eight percent chance of you waking up and if you hadn't, this would've been all my fault because I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt, and you don't deserve to be in a position like this when it was my fault in the first place."

"Maya—"

"No, Farkle, listen to me! If I had chose to take the subway or get a ride from Shawn or my mom, none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have slipped on the stupid frozen road, I wouldn't need rescuing and you wouldn't have rescued me. So, in conclusion, this—all of this—" I gestured around us, "is my fault. End of story, end of discussion and if you wouldn't have woken up, end of your life too."

"Maya," Farkle asked quietly, "Do you know why I saved you in the first place?"

I paused. I didn't even think of that, to be honest. I guess I was so wrapped up in what was happening, I didn't take a minute to stop and think.

"No," I whispered quietly.

Farkle smiled. "I saved you because I love you. I saved you because I love you and I didn't want to see you hurt, even if it meant hurting myself in the process."

I smiled. "So I guess we're a bunch of stupid selfless idiots, huh?"

He laughed before wrapping me in a hug. "Guess so."

I laughed along with him and after a minute or two, let go from the hug. I had then leaned back in my chair, tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled.

And that's when I knew everything was going to be okay.


End file.
